


Never Stopped Loving You

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moving On, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Sadness, short fic, victoria/max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based on Chloe's thoughts as she watches over Max. ( Sacrifice Chloe ending )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stopped Loving You

I never stopped loving her. I watch over her, I'm proud of her. I'm glad she's happy again. She cried for weeks after she chose to save Arcadia Bay. I know how much it hurt her. But it was the right choice. At the loss of me, she saved millions. 

As I watch her laugh and smile with her, yes I feel a twinge of pain at the loss of what we could have had. But I'm so proud of her for moving on, for finally coming back out of her cocoon again and spreading her beautiful wings. 

She had stopped taking photos and eating, bathing, sleeping. But then Victoria came along, who would have ever thought that all's it would take for them to bond... Was the loss of a loved one, and sharing their insecurities. 

Max Caulfield, I will watch over you for eternity. Don't you forget about me. 

I never stopped loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get this out for awhile. I'm still in a terrible rut with monstrous writer's block. I hope you guy's enjoyed even if it wasn't good.


End file.
